The present invention relates broadly to devices for scaring birds away from an area. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device adapted to be placed in a crop field for the purpose of scaring away birds from the crops in order to prevent pilferage of the crops by birds.
Numerous devices have been used in the past to scare away birds. Bird scare devices have been found useful in both urban and agricultural environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,187 of Pfeiffer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,893 of Shaffer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,882 of Keefe disclose bird scare devices especially adapted for use with building structures. Such devices find particular use for scaring away pigeons, starlings and the like from residential and commercial buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,600 of Hori et al. discloses an imtermittent exploding device for scaring away birds from crop fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,639 of Kuebler discloses a bird perch alarm which produces an audible signal when a bird lands upon the perch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,465 and 3,113,072 of Goodhue et al. disclose bird repellant compositions for placement upon crops, foods, grain and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,911 of Marder and U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,076 of Novello disclose pet bird toys activated by the weight of a bird landing on a perch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,574 of Albers discloses a cow washing device activated by the weight of a cow.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,414 of Wierdsma and U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,563 of Jones disclose poultry water fountains activated by the weight of a bird such as a chicken.